


Darth Daddy

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anakin doesn't know how to take care of a child, au where Anakin doesn't get burnt up, au where Luke is on the dark side, au where Padme doesn't die, dont hate me for the title im sorry, he and Sidious basically become Luke's evil dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader and Darth Sidious capture young Luke Skywalker and raise him on the dark side. They are terrible parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth Daddy

Anakin Skywalker - actually Darth Vader watched as his former master shook his head and started to walk off. Darth Vader almost made the mistake of jumping and attacking Obi-Wan Kenobi, which would've ended badly at his end. But, before Obi-Wan had left, he said to Vader, “You were the chosen one! You were meant to destroy the sith, not join them! This is the one thing you swore you never would do!” Obi-Wan had paused and shook his head when Vader didn't respond. He continued in a quieter tone, “You were like my brother, Anakin, I loved you,” then, Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and left.

Darth Vader force jumped off the small platform he had been standing on. The hot rocks underneath him crunched as he walked up the hill. Vader wanted to go after Obi-Wan, but something was holding him back.

“We found him,” Vader heard a clone say. He turned towards the clone and by then Darth Sidious was already walking towards Vader.

“I was afraid something had happened to you,” Sidious said, putting a hand on Vader’s shoulder. “Come, come, we have many things we must discuss.” They started walking back to the ship, along with the two clones Sidious had brought with them.

 

“Oh, dear,” Threepio had commented when he saw Obi-Wan carrying Padmé Amidala, who was unconscious, onto the ship.

Obi-Wan sighed and started to fly to Polis Massa. He put it onto auto pilot, so he could go check on Padmé. She was half-conscious. “Obi-Wan,” Padmé breathed, “is Anakin all right?” her eyes kept fluttering open, but they would just keep closing again, like she was trying to regain full consciousness, but something was holding her back.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan regretted answering her, but it was for the best.

“There’s good in him, I know there is,” Padmé fell back into unconsciousness again.

“I hope you're right,” Obi-Wan said to her, but she couldn't hear him. He brushed back her hair and resumed flying again.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll get better I promise


End file.
